


20. Sled

by greywolfheir



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex gets his wish to go sledding when the team gets assigned to a mission in the Rockies</p>
            </blockquote>





	20. Sled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GenRex fic yay! It's set just after A Family Holiday.

“ _Pleeeeeease_?”

Six took a deep breath, trying to contain his temper. Rex was trying to convince him to let the EVO take Noah somewhere to go sledding “for Christmas fun” and to “test out his new Sky Slider”. He’d been at it for a while and Six felt like he was losing a battle. When Rex started getting like this, Six would either have to give in or hear about it for the rest of the week.

“Why don’t you go ask Holiday?” Six suggested. It was almost cruel, passing this on to her, but desperate times call for—

“She’s the one who sent me to _you_.”

—desperate measures. He’d have to have a talk with the doctor. For now though… “If she didn’t approve of it and _I_ don’t approve of it then you’re out of luck.”

“Oh _come on_ ,” Rex complained.

Before he could continue (and before Six started harboring violent fantasies), White came on the screen.

“Six. Rex,” White Knight said in greeting.

“White, _please_ tell me you have something for us in a place with snow,” Rex pleaded.

“Actually, I do,” White said. Rex only had enough time for a short cheer before he continued, “There’s a pack of EVO’s causing chaos in the Rocky Mountains. We’re worried they might set off an avalanche, covering the nearby towns in snow.”

“Say no more, White,” Rex said. “Kick some EVO butt, try not to cause an avalanche in the process, and then it’s _sledding time_.”

It was all Six could do to not bash his head on the computer in front of him.

 

* * *

 

“Remind me why we’re bringing Noah with us again,” Six said to Holiday on the ride over.

“You asked me here, and I’m really not that important in a simple mission like this,” Holiday pointed out.

“That’s not the same,” Six said immediately. He knew by the raise of Holiday’s slim (perfect) eyebrow, though, that she knew what was on his mind.

“Let Rex have his fun, Six,” she said, patting Six on the shoulder (his heart didn’t flip—Six’s heart didn’t do things like that). “Maybe we could all have some fun on this trip.”

She said the last part looking up at Six slyly through her lashes. She _had_ to be doing this on purpose. There was no way she didn’t realize what she was doing. Six cleared his throat, shoving away his thoughts of Rebecca to the back of his mind and controlling that strange heat in his face. “We should finish the mission first.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the last EVO was accounted for, Rex sprinted over to Six. In the distance, the Providence helicopter was starting to land.

“Six, six, we’re done now. Can Noah and I go sledding?” Rex asked immediately, jumping around Six in a frenzy.

Six, not letting Rex go that easily, pushed his sunglasses up and hesitated, savoring the way Rex held his breath in anticipation. And then, “Fine.”

“Woohoo!” Rex shouted. He ran behind Six and headed towards Noah from where he was just starting to exit the helicopter. Rex grabbed Noah’s arm and dragged him off towards the mountains.

“Dude, I found the _perfect_ place while I was fighting off that bug EVO…” Rex was saying as he built his Boogie Pack and flew off with Noah in tow.

Six turned to face Holiday. The doctor had her hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

“You know, I don’t think sledding is my thing,” she said. “How do you feel about skiing?”

Six smirked.

 

* * *

 

It was hours later and Rex and Noah were still at it. Their shouts could be heard from the Providence ship where Six and Holiday were both enjoying some warm cocoa.

“I can’t believe they still have that much energy,” Holiday said. “When do you think we’ll have to tell them to start heading back?”

“Rex doesn’t have any more missions,” Six said. “Maybe we could let him spend the night in a cabin somewhere nearby for the night.”

“I’m not sure White _or_ Noah’s parents will approve of that,” Holiday sighed. “Though it was a nice idea.”

“Mmm,” Six said noncommittally.

There was a pause before Holiday gently said, “Six…do you remember that time you asked me on a date?”

Six raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Well I—“ Holiday tucked her bangs behind her ear and tried collecting her thoughts. Then she seemed to give up and simply said. “Well, that was nice of you.”

They both sat in silence again. Holiday seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the carpet with her stare, only breaking it to take a drink of cocoa. Six thought back to that day, and what Rex had been telling him the whole time. He put his hand on top of Rebecca’s.

“Would you…like to go on another?”

 “I…uh—well…yes,” Rebecca stammered. She shook her head though, like she changed her mind. “But more than that, I was wondering…what we were.”

“What do you mean?” Six asked.

“Are we…a couple?” Holiday asked, biting her lip.

 “Do you want to be?” Six asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Holiday breathed, then tried to collect herself. “I mean, if you want to. But I know you want to be professional and I completely respect that, so I don’t mind if you—“

Six cut Rebecca off with a kiss. It was short, but when he pulled away, she’d gotten a dreamy look in her eyes. That dreamy look disappeared after a second, though, when she grabbed Six’s tie before he was completely pulled back and dragged him forward again for another, much deeper kiss.

Being distracted so, neither of them heard the sound of the airship opening and closing to let in two teenagers. They still didn’t pay attention to the whoops of excitement coming from down the halls. In fact, they didn’t notice until it was too late.

“Six, you wouldn’t _believe_ how awesome the Sky Slider is for—oh.”

It was Holiday who pulled away first, jumping back and shoving her bangs behind her ears. “Rex! Sorry, we didn’t…uh…”

“No, no, it’s totally cool,” Rex said, already backing down the hallway. He had strange mix of approval and disgust contorting his features. Sure, he’d seen something like this coming a mile away and _pushed_ it to happen, but still. It was like seeing your parents kiss. “You kids have fun.”

Before Six or Holiday could respond to that, he’d slammed the door shut. Six turned back to Rebecca, who was biting her lip again. “We should probably think about that in the future.”

“Rex can handle it,” Six said with a smirk. “Besides, I think he just admitted to giving us space for the rest of the ride home.”

Holiday grinned. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
